Finding Yourself
by Flyawayhome624
Summary: One day Sam finds out that she has another family that she never knew about. Join her as she tried to juggle both her families, as well as finding love along the way.
1. Prologue

Finding Yourself

Summary- One day Sam finds out that she has another family that she never knew about. Join her as she tried to juggle both her families, as well as finding love along the way.

Prologue

People

Greyson Lutrell 34- Robert Downey Jr.

Isabelle Lutrell 27 - Andie Macdowell

Twenty One Years Ago

The sound of pounding rain echoed the room as a man stood and stared out of the bay window of the study. All these months of searching had finally lead to this, in a few short hours, all the man hours and money spent, had finally paid off. Never in a million years would Greyson have thought, that one fling could end with such a precious gift.

It had been a complete surprise to him that one night we received an unmarked envelope that contained a birth certificate, a photo and adoption papers. At first he thought that it was some kind of hoax, until he saw the name on the birth certificate, it had been the women he had had an affair with all those months ago. It was a one time thing with an intern at his office and didn't think anything of it when the girl suddenly left a few weeks later, that was until now.

At first he thought that the child would be better off, but that thought lasted only a second, once he saw the photo of his daughter. His worries then went to what would happen to his already fragile marriage. His wife and he were already separated at the time of his one niter and now were slowly working their way back together. All his worried would put to rest as soon as his wife saw the picture, she asked him what he was waiting for and to bring their little girl home. All that work finally lead to right now. He was finally going to meet his little girl who would be a year old in a few weeks.

"Greyson?" A voice called from the doorway.

"You should be in bed." The man in his early thirties called as he kept his eyes on the window.

"The boys were up, they seem very excited about getting a sister." Isabelle smiled as she pulled her robe tighter around her. She slowly walked into the room and sat in an overstuffed chair across from the fireplace.

"What about you?" Greyson asked as he set his empty glass down and then made his way over to where his wife sat.

"If this is you trying to give me an out, I already promised I am not going anywhere." Belle answered, "This may not be the way, I wanted to have another child but it doesn't mean I will love her any less then if she had come from me." She reassured as she brushed her long braid behind her back.

"I want to make sure that you do not see this child as an obligation or as a constant reminder of that night."

"We were both in a dark spot." Belle dismissed as she looked Greyson in the eye, "The one thing I will feel towards that child is love, she did not ask to be brought into this mess and we will give her the family she needs." Belle remarked wholeheartedly.

"How did I ever get so lucky to have you?"

"You got lucky, I lowered my expectations." Belle smiled as she stood up to give the man a peck on the cheek.

"Yes something you mother never fails to let me know."

"Mr. Lutrell." The butler called from the door, the couple looked up to see him standing there along with their PI with a little pink bundle in her arms.

Isabelle wasted no time in gathering the little girl in her arms and walking back to her husband, "This is our little Angel." Belle cooed as she turned so Greyson could get a better look at her, "Now all this little one needs is a name." The brunette mused as she swayed back and forth.

"Samantha Gabriela Lutrell." Greyson smiled as he looked down at the little girl.


	2. The Start

Finding Yourself

Chapter 1

People

Lutrell Family

Greyson Lutrell 54- Robert Downey Jr.

Isabelle Lutrell 47 - Andie Macdowell

Dominic Lutrell 26- Jason Momoa

Zachary Lutrell 24 – Joe Manganiello

William Lutrell 22 – Chris Hemsworth

Samantha Lutrell 20- Kelly Monaco

Lukas DeMarrko 24- Bodyguard – Jeremy Renner

Fiona Simms- 21 - Sam's Best friend- Scarlett Johanasson

* * *

"Really?" The taller man asked with a sigh as he held up his jacket as he kept his back facing the woman, but still blocking her from anyone who came down the hallway, "Next time I say it's time to go you are going to listen?" Lukas asked with a smirk, only to be answered with a string of curses in Italian, "We would have been here on time, in you haven't insisted on taking another dive."

"We are getting close." Sam argued from the other side of the coat.

"We could have died."

"Heels?" Sam asked as she held a hand over the jacket.

"You know what I forgot them in my other purse." Lukas answered with a frown as Sam hit him from the other side of the jacket.

"Funny, but if I am late to this meeting. Daddy will have both our heads." Sam snapped as she pulled the skirt over her bathing suit and unclasped her hair so the curly fell around the shoulders.

"No Daddy will have my head." Lukas mocked as he lowered the jacket.

"I am just going to have to go barefoot."

"I think the fact that you don't have a shirt on is going to distract away from the fact you don't have a shirt on." Lukas observed as he handed her his jacket and then helped her put it on. "That really pulls the look together." Lukas smirked as he buttoned the shirt.

"Luka." Sam groaned as he hit his shoulder, "I am going to suck at this." Sam moaned as she leaned against the wall, "I am not going to be any good at this."

"This coming from you." Lukas asked shocked as he leaned next to her, "Your father just wants you to sit in on a meeting. It has to-do with some art piece."

"I only got that degree to help me with salvaging." Sam defended as she crossed her arms, "Will is the only one interested in Dad's empire." Sam added.

"Sam, you just piloted a helicopter all the way from the yacht to this island." Lukas encouraged, "You have never flown a helicopter before." Lukas urged as he held a hand out for the smaller woman.

0000000000000000000

"I am quite surprised that you flew all this way for a painting." Greyson began as he sat at the head of the conference table.

"You have no idea, how much this painting mean to my family." The first man said as he leaned against the table. He rubbed his beard as he looked to the younger man at the table, "We first came here in hopes of buying it the action, but it seems you beat us to that."

"Stefan, I would love to sell this to you. But my daughter is the one who bought this painting." Greyson admitted just as the door swung open to show his oldest son.

"Sorry, I'm late but for some reason there was helicopter blocking the front gate." Dom frowned as he rushed his hair out of his eyes.

"That would be our fault." Sam confessed as she and Lukas entered the room.

"What are you wearing?" Dom asked as he glanced at his sister and took in her appearance.

"When was the last time you got your hair cut, your hair is almost longer then mine." Sam countered as she took a seat next to her father.

"Say whatever you want Little Dove." Dom smirked as he moved into the seat on the other side of his father.

"Not the name again." Sam muttered. Little Dove was a name her father had given her as a child because she was petite as she like to put it. The name tended to stick thanks to the giants that her brothers were,"This is why I always wear heels."

"We are at a meeting." Lukas coughed as he sat next to Sam.

"Samantha, Dominic and Lukas this is Stefan and Nikolas Cassadine." Greyson introduced as he nodded towards the guests.

"Hello." Sam smiled, "You are the couple looking to buy the painting." Sam guessed.

"I was just explaining to these men that it was up to you if we sell it or not." Greyson tried again as he looked at the painting.

"Why would Little Dove care? She only bought it because it was the most expensive thing at the auction and she had Zac's checkbook." Dom pointed out with a smirk.

"You are alright with selling this Dove?" Greyson asked his daughter as he stood up.

"Yes and this is something you could have asked over the phone." Sam responded as she shot up as she threw Lukas's shirt at him and headed back towards the elevator.

"Can you drop me off at the beach on the way." Dom asked as he followed his sister out of the room

"Well it looks like we have deal gentleman."

0000000000000000000000000

"So are we sure?" Nikolas asked his uncle as he looked at the file in hand.

"I am sure this is the girl." Stefan assured as he glanced at the picture, "She could be the only hope my niece has."

"I can't believe Grandmother would do something like this."

"Can't you Nikolas, you see how Helena acts towards Natasha."

"But telling Alexis that her baby died is a little extreme even for Grandmother."

"The child was a bastard in Helena eyes and disgrace to our family name." Stefan explained as he got into the limo.

"We are sure this Greyson Lutrell knows nothing about our family."

"Natasha used a different alias, while she interned at his office."

"The only problem is going to be getting Samantha alone and explaining the situation."


	3. One Step Closer

Finding Yourself

Chapter 2- One Step Closer

People

Lutrell Family

Greyson Lutrell 54- Robert Downey Jr.

Isabelle Lutrell 47 - Andie Macdowell

Dominic Lutrell 26- Jason Momoa

Zachary Lutrell 24 – Joe Manganiello

William Lutrell 22 – Chris Hemsworth

Samantha Lutrell 20- Kelly Monaco

Lukas DeMarrko 24- Bodyguard – Jeremy Renner

Fiona Simms- 21 - Sam's Best friend- Scarlett Johansson

* * *

"What is this for again?" Will asked as he struggled with his tie as he stood in Sam's room.

"It is a benefit for the children's hospital." Sam answered from her bed as she slipped on her heels before made her way over to her brother, "How do you not know this?"

"I am not even quite sure what our father does for a living." Will smiled down as his sister brushed his hands away and fixed his tie, "All I know it allows me to drive nice cars."

"Our mother has only been talking about it for two months." Sam informed the taller man as she stepped back once she was finished, "It's for the children's hopital."

"I have mastered the fine art of pretending to listen." Will answered with a smug smirk.

"Yet not the art of tying a tie." Sam countered.

"That is what you are for my dear sister." The man replied as he started down at her before he tossed her over his shoulder.

"Mother sent me to make sure you two are …. ready." Their older brother trailed off from the doorway as he saw the scene in the room.

"We are ready to go." Will answered as he glanced at Zachary before he took off down the hall and towards the stairs with Sam still over his shoulder.

"Are we not getting too old for this?" Sam asked as she propped herself up on his back with her elbows.

"I can not help it. You are so tiny and portable." William answered as he took the stairs two at a time.

"I believe you, dear brother have a perception problem." Sam responded with a tight smile as she slammed into her brother's back, "I am normal size, while my three Neanderthal brother are giants."

"Three to one say you are tiny and compact Little Dove." Dominic smiled as he joined the conversation from the parlor.

"The majority has it as always." Zachery added as he followed the two youngest down the stairs.

"William, please put your sister down before she get's sick." Isabelle commanded as she joined her children, "Or before your father sees."

"Daddy's girl." William muttered before he set his sister down.

"You might have the majority, but I have pout,eyes and the parents." Sam smirked as she walked over to the mirror to fix her curly hair.

"One that has managed to get all of us in trouble at one time or another." Dom remember with a frown as he joined Sam at the mirror.

"You do know that frowning caused wrinkles." Sam asked her brother with an innocent smile.

"How about little sisters? What do they cause?"

"They bring endless joy and light into your life." Sam answered as she fluffed her hair.

"Well light of my life, I am in need of you assistance." Zachary called with a smirk as he leaned against the stair railing. He motioned to the loose tie around his neck as she looked at him through the mirror.

"Why is it that none of you know how to tie a tie?" Sam muttered under her breath as she walked over to the man, "It is not rocket science." She mumbled as he sat on the stairs so Sam could reach around his neck.

"We never learned because we have always had you?" Zac smiled down at his sister, while she fixed his tie.

"You need me to shave you as well?" Sam asked as she nodded toward the man's growing scruff.

"I think it makes me look distinguished." Zac defended as he stood to his full height.

"No, it makes you look like you are living in a cabin in the middle of the woods stockpiling weapons and living off little furry animals." Sam argued as she went to stand next to her mother.

"I have to agree with Little Dove," Dom spoke, "For the record, I don't need my little sister to dress me."

"That's because she would probably strangle you." Will started as he placed an arm around Sam and brought her to him.

"We can't help that she loves us more then you." Zac finished as he moved over to the two.

"I am her favorite." Dom argued just as their father came to join them.

"This is quite a surprise we might actually arrive on time." Greyson smiled as he pulled Isabelle to him,

"That would be due to a little white lie." Belle smiled as she and leaned her head against her husband's shoulder, "I might have led on that the party started a hour earlier then it actually does."

"Minx." Greyson smirked as he placed a kiss on her temple before he ushered the group out the door and towards the waiting limo. But not before Sam turned to her oldest brother an mouthed 'you are my favorite.'

0000000000000000000

Sam sat at the table and lazily traced the edge of her wine glass. The family had arrived a little over two hours ago and she was already board out of her mind. She was all for helping out a good cause, but being in a room with a bunch of rich people, who only donated to make their image look better. Sam rather actually be with the children, then these people. Who only cared about who was sleeping with who and who had made the largest donation.

"You look like you are having the time of your life." A female voice called as she grabbed a seat across from Sam. The woman was in her early twenties, had shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes.

"Fiona!" Sam perked up as she saw her best friend. Fiona Simms and Samantha have been best friends since they were children, their fathers were business partners. So hours spent had boring parties had allowed the girls to strike up an instant friendship. They had become inseparable ever since and did everything together. Their favorite past time was was messing with Sam's brothers, Dominic still refused to let them forget the time they had dyed his precious hair pink.

"Sorry I'm late, my Great grandmother was in town and I had to spent the last three days carrying on about how I am wasting my life playing treasure hunter, while I should be settling down." Fiona complained as she grabbed Sam's glass, "You would believe a ninety five year old woman would have more important things to worry about."

"You settling down?" Sam asked as she tried to suppress a laugh at the the thought of Fiona as a housewife.

"As likely as Samantha here, being able to boil water." Lukas added as he carried over two plates of food and settled one down in front of Sam and then took the seat next to her.

"Why thank you." Fiona smiled as she leaned over the table grabbed his plate, placed int down in front of her and started to inhale the chicken.

"Oh please, help yourself because I have only planned on looking at the food." Lukas replied sarcastically. Sam shook her head with a smile as she gently pushed her plate, so it was in between them.

"I believe bodyguards are supposed to be seen and not heard?" Fiona asked as she started at the older man and locked eyes with him as she lifted the chicken to her mouth.

"Why don't you just find an empty room already." Sam proposed as she took a sip of water, "What? I am trying to make everyone's life easier. If you to sleep together, it will get rid of the sexual tension." Sam explained once she was their questioning looks.

"You need to get your eyes check, there is no sexual tension. I do not feel a thing for this man."

"Oh, I love you too Fiona."

"Except maybe his abs, I do like his abs. I could do without the rest of him though." She added as an after thought.

"His abs are pretty nice and his eyes." Sam agreed.

"What is it with you eyes?" Fiona asked, "I mean the guy in Africa, you were all over him. Mr. Blue Eyes with huge arms." Fiona remembered from the trip the three had taken the previous year to Africa. It had started out as a good will trip to help build an orphanage for Isabelle's charity and had quickly turned into an adventure. When the three had gotten left in a small town and had to fend for themselves.

"Can we change the subject?" Lukas asked not walking to relive almost getting eaten.

"How about the man that has been watching the us for the last hour?" Fiona nodded as she looked past the two and to the table behind them. Where a man around their age was sitting."How did you not pick up on that? It is your job after all." The blonde added as she kicked Lukas from under the table.

"We know him." Sam gasped as she casually glanced to look at the man, "That is the man from the other day, the one who wanted to buy the painting." Sam added as she tried to remember his name and turned to Lukas.

"Nikolas Cassadine." He recalled, "I thought they had left."

"Nikolas Cassadine?" Fiona repeated as she pulled her phone out of her bag and started to type away, "Nice catch, he is Russian royalty." Fiona read allowed as she scrolled through the articles.

"Why is he here? My parents met him for the first time the other day, he came with him uncle to buy a painting."

"Well let's just say he is from a very colorful family, it also says that their family is from Greece." Fiona continued to read as Sam pushed her seat out and headed over to the table to get the answers she wanted.

0000000000000000000

"Samantha." Nikolas greeted with a smile as he watched the brunette pull out a chair and sit at the empty table with him.

"Mr. Cassadine, I am shocked to still see you in Italy." Sam greeted with a stiff smile.

"My uncle and I still had business here." Nikolas added with a smile.

"At a hospital charity? Seems a little odd for a Russian prince to be here a local event."

"I see you have done your research." He observed.

"I have, which is also how I know that you family had no attachment to that painting."

"Maybe I just wanted to meet you Samantha."

"Maybe you are up to something." Sam countered.

"I can assure you that I am not here to cause you are your family any trouble." Nikolas assured, "I wish I could tell you more, but this needs to be handled with extreme care."

"What situation are you talking about?" Sam asked confused.

"Someone very dear to me is very sick and is not getting better. She is on a donor list, but their might not be enough time."

"No one in your family is a match."

"I am afraid not, but we are hoping this trip will turn something up." Nikolas added with a frown.

"Why would you think that?"

"I have to go." Nikolas said as he suddenly stood, "I have said too much."

0000000000000000000

"I can't believe you went to the event after I told you not to." Stephen yelled as they stood outside the hotel where the charity was being held.

"We do not have time for this, Kristina is getting worse everyday and Samantha is a match we already know that."

"We need to handle this with care, we also should not be announcing we tested her blood without her knowledge."

"She would want to help, I know it."

"It's not that simple, Samantha has no idea about her relation to us and Alexis still believes her daughter died."

"You have known about Samantha being alive the whole time, what do you think Alexis would do when she finds out you are the one to sent the message to Greyson about his daughter."

"I did what I had to do at the same time."

"I am trying to prove a point, you did what you had to-do then, not caring about who was hurt. What is stopping you now?"

"I would like to know that too?" A male voice called from the ally.


	4. Coming to Light

Finding Yourself

Chapter Three-Coming to Light

Greyson Lutrell always saw himself as a rational person, he always gave a person the benefit of the doubt. This was something that he always tried to practice in every aspect of his life, with the exception of his family. Where his family was concerned, he would do everything in his power to protect them. That was why he was currently seated in his home office with his three sons, wife, daughter and two males that were starting to get on his last nerve.

It seemed that the two Cassadines had more interest in his family than just a painting. The family had just gotten home from the charity advent and were just dressed in their tuxes. The evening had come to an abrupt ending, after Zachary had just happen to over hear a conversation that involved his daughter and Greyson was determined to find out why. Greyson spared a glance to the two men that sat in front of him and then to the rest of his family.

Isabelle was perched on the desk next to him with a nervous expression on her face. Zachary was standing on his mothers left, arms crossed with an unreadable expression on his face. Samantha was standing on the other side of her mother, so she was between her father and mother. Dominic was leaning against the bookcase and had not taken his eyes off the two Cassadines, since they entered the study. While William was standing at the back of the room as he tried to gather his emotions. When it came to Samantha all the boys had a protective streak in them, with William it was strongest. Being only a year apart, the two had always been the closest.

"What is your business with my daughter?" Greyson asked as he got straight to the point. He wanted answers and these two men were not going anywhere until he got them.

"I'm not sure with what you mean." Stephan replied as he tired to play dumb.

"There is no point in lying." Zac spoke up, "I overheard enough of your conversation to know you are not in Italy for some useless painting."

"We came here with hopes of helping my cousin." Nikolas said before Stephan could, "She is very ill and unless we can find her help, there is a very likely chance she could die."

"I am sorry for you situation, but what does that have to-do with me?" Sam asked with a frown.

"Kristina is in need of a kidney transplant and unfortunately none of our family that has been tested is a match." Nikolas explained.

"Again, what does that have to-do with my sister?" Dom asked in a frustrated tone, these two were stalling and it was getting on his nerves.

"We were forced to broaden our search pool and that led us here." Stephan answered, "It seems that you are the perfect match." He added as he nodded towards the younger woman.

"How would you know that?" Belle asked not quite sure that she wanted to know the answer.

"They tested her blood without her consent." Will conclude with a growl.

"What gives you the right to have tested her blood?" Belle gasped at the invasion of privacy.

"My niece's life is on the line and I will do whatever is necessary to make sure she gets what she needs to live, even if that means digging up the past." Stephen vowed.

"That past?" Isabelle asked her eyes widen as she turned to look at her husband who shared the same expression.

"I am sure if you think hard enough, you know what I am talking about." Stephen replied as he crossed his arms as he watched the couple carefully.

"Dominic, take your brothers and sister and leave us be." Greyson ordered once he found his voice, he knew the way this conversation was headed and was going to spare his daughter the pain if he could help it.

"I already know." Sam confessed as she avoided the shocked expressions form her parents and siblings.

"Samantha." Belle called with a soft tone as she grabbed her daughter's shoulders, "Why have you never said anything?"

"There was no reason to, bring it up would only hurt you and it does not change the fact that you are my mother." Sam answered with watery eyes which led to her mother to pull her into a tight hug.

"If you went to my daughter with this and …." Greyson threatened as he looked at Nikolas and then to Stephen.

"I have known for a while." Sam interrupted as she broke out of her mother's grasp, "It was not that hard to figure out, there was no pictures of Mom pregnant with me and to this day Will still believes that the stork brought me."

"Idiot." Zac said under his breath.

"Will you are a complete fool." Dominic muttered under his breath, "I agree with Sam, it changes nothing who gave birth to her."

"Yet it does." The older Cassadine disagreed as he looked to Samantha and then back to Greyson, "It makes Samantha the perfect donor for my niece."

"So you are here on your sisters behalf to beg for Sam's help." Dominic summed up as he moved informant of the two, "How poetic is that? The child that she threw away like trash is the only one that can save her precious daughter."

"That is not the case at all." Nikolas argued, "Samantha, this is your sister we are talking about, she is only sixteen. She has her whole life ahead of her. It is your duty to do this for her."

"That is how it looks." Zachary agreed as he moved to stand next to his oldest brother, "I am sure this Natasha never even gave Sam a second thought until she was in need of a kidney."

"You have some nerve coming into my home and making these demands." Greyson bellowed as he stood, "You come here and tell lie after lie and now you are making demands of my daughter."

"Samantha is a Cassadine and has the power to save a child."

"Samantha is Lutrell. Your family lost all claim to her when her mother put her up for adoption with out a word to me."

"Alexis wanted you Samantha, she wanted your more then anything and still morns for your lost." Nikolas said as he addressed the younger woman.

"Then why give me up?" Sam asked as she spoke up for the first time, since the fighting had broken out.

"She didn't. She believes that her child died." Nikolas answered.

"I am the one that sent you the picture and birth certificate, I believed the child should have been able to be with one parent." Stephen admitted.

"You lied to your sister that her child was dead and have been for the last twenty years?" Belle asked horrified.

"I did what I had to do to protect my family." Stephen vowed.

"I am done with this." Greyson sighed, "I want you two out of my house." He added as he dismissed the two with a wave of his hand.

"I will do it." Sam blurted out as she watched the two head out the door.


	5. An Old Friend

Finding Yourself

Chapter 4- Finding Old Friends

Two days later Sam stood on the tarmac, she listened carefully as her father went on and on about what to-do when they landed in the States. Greyson had taken every precaution when it came to this trip, he had even bought a large house outside of Port Charles to make sure Sam's recovery went as smooth as possible.

"The car will be waiting for you when you land." Greyson explained as his gaze moved from Lukas to Dominic and then to Sam.

"We will be arriving within two days of you." Isabelle added with a frown, before she quickly pulled Sam into another hug, "Just in time for your surgery." She added as she pulled Sam tighter against her. She was upset enough that she would be unable to accompany her daughter this morning.

"Mom, I am going to be fine." Sam reassured into her mother's shoulder.

"No matter how you came into this world, you will always be my baby girl and there is no a thing that can change it." Isabelle promised as she brushed Sam's hair out of her face and looked her in the eye.

"We will be there as soon as this conference is over." Greyson added. Sam's parents were both unable to come sooner due an business emergency that had just sprang up. As soon as the merger was dealt with the two of them would be on the first plane to New York.

"You better look after Little Dove." Will threatened as he stared at his older brother in the eye, Zac not standing to far behind him with the same look on his face. William was unable to follow his sister till the next week because his last final was later in the week. He was all too willing to blow off his finals, but it was Sam's urging for him to stay. She thought that there was no reason for the whole family to be there until the actual surgery happened.

"Dad we have to go." Sam prodded as her mother flitted with her jacket.

"The moment you land, I want you to call me." Isabelle ordered as her eyes started to tear and she finally pulled away from Sam and went to stand next to her husband, "Call me not text me." Belle clarified as Greyson pulled Samantha to him.

"Sending a text is easier then making a phone call and still sends the same message." Dominic explained as he tried to lighten the mood. Greyson let go of his daughter and moved back to wife, as both his younger sons race to pull their little sister into a hug.

"Is it a crime that I want to hear by child's voice?" Belle asked as she glared at her oldest son.

"Love, I think that they get the message." Greyson comforted as he placed an arm around her waist and the turned his attention back to Dominic, "You are going to call your mother the moment you land." He ordered.

"I will try to remember." Dom shrugged as he turned and walked towards the private plane.

"Be safe and stay out of trouble." Will ordered as he let go of Sam.

"If anyone gives you trouble, just right down their name and I will take care of them." Zac promised as shoved Will aside and pulled his sister into another hug.

"Boys your sister is in good hands and the sooner she leaves the sooner we will get to see her." Greyson advised as he placed both hands on their shoulders.

"Alright Little Dove time to head out." Dominic called out as he climbed the stairs to the plane.

"Here is a little reading material." Greyson sighed as he pushed a binder into his daughter's hand, "I thought it would be best to read up on this family." He explained as he bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead before he gently turned her towards the plain.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

Four hours into the flight, Sam found herself finally able to open the binder her father had given her. She had gotten to know the Cassadines a little too well for her liking, she could not comprehend how a family could hate each other enough to kill them. Now it wasn't too hard to believe that Stephan had lied to his own sister about her baby being dead.

She had also found out her mother had quite a sorted history with the men in her life, even had a child with an alleged mob boss and another with the police commissioner, whom her mother had been married too for the last ten years. She also had two step sisters, but there was no information about them.

"Anything interesting?" Lukas asked from the couch across from Samantha.

"A family full of betrayal, blackmail and even murder." Sam answered with a sigh as she closed the binder and turned her attention to her long time friend.

"Sounds like a soap opera." Lukas laughed as he took a sip of water and almost chocked on Sam's next questioned.

"Would you ever be able to kill me?" Samantha asked as she questioned her brother as he flipped through a magazine for the third time.

"I am sorry?" Dom stuttered not sure he heard the question right, since he was only half listening.

"As my brother would you ever be able to lie to kill me?" Sam asked this time more slowly.

"No, I would never do anything that would intentionally hurt my Little Dove." Dom answered honestly, "My turn, why did you never say anything about knowing the truth?"

"I did not think it was a big deal and it did not change anything." Sam started, "I also thought that if I mentioned it, it would just bring up bad memories for our parents."

"You could never bring up bad memories, in a way you brought them back together." Dominic added as he moved to join his sister on the couch.

000000000000000000000

Sam was jolted awake at the feeling of someone as they tickled her feet. It took her a minute to get her soundings, when she realized it was her brother that had finally woken her up. "About time, Little Dove." Dominic smirked as he tossed her black boot onto her lap, "We landed twenty minutes ago."

"You know Dom here, can not handle sitting still for too long." Lukas commented as he leaned down and grabbed both his and Sam's carry on bags.

"I just need a little air." The tall man added as he grabbed his backpack and headed towards the door and the Range Rover that waited on the tarmac to take them to their new house.

"Call our mother!" She ordered which he just waved off as he head towards the car.

"You alright?" Lukas questioned as he waited for Sam to put her boot on.

"It is all finally hitting me." Sam admitted as she zipped her boot up and then stood up.

"Definitely different from any experience we faces before and with us that is saying something." Lukas smirked as Sam linked an arm through his as they headed off the plan.

"I like to think that it is a perk of your job." Sam countered as they walked down the stairs, "You could be stuck baby sitting some old lady that talks to her cats all day and knits." Sam laughed as she unhooked their arms, so he could open the door for her before she slid in.

"Nikolas is going to meet us at the house." Dominic answered from the passenger seat as he turned to face his sister in the back seat. While Lukas slid into the driver seat, pulled out of the airport and followed the GPS to the house.

"What did he tell his family? I have a feeling that he would not spill the truth, not when they went through so much to hide it in the first place." Lukas sighed as he turned the blinker on.

"We are old friends of Nikolas's, from his boarding school days." Dominic answered in a bored tone as he played with his phone.

"Are you planning on telling Alexis the truth?" Lukas questioned as he glanced in the review mirror to see her expression.

"Maybe it is best to leave things as they are. The truth will only rock her world more then it already is." Sam answered, "She already thinks she lost one daughter, if I can help her from loosing another. I will do anything I can." She vowed.

000000000000000000000

It was nine the next morning when Samantha found herself roaming around the pier, no matter where she was the water always had a claiming effect on her. With everything going on she just needed some time to herself, with everyone hovering, she just needed time to think. That is what lead her to the little dinner not to far from the waterfront.

She had just ordered coffee when the bell rang above the door rang and brought Sam's attention to the young mother struggling with a stroller and two young children. With a smile Sam hopped off her seat and held the door open for the mother. "Thanks." The brunette said with a smile, just as she dropped her purse.

"No problem." Sam answered as she bent down and handed the bag back to the woman.

"I'm Elizabeth Webber." The woman in scrubs introduced, "This is Cameron and Jake."

"Samantha Lutrell."

"Lutrell?" The nurse questioned as she turned her attention to the younger woman.

"Yes." Sam answered unsure as Elizabeth helped Cameron onto the chair.

"Sorry, I just was told a Samantha Lutrell was going to be donating to Kristina Corinthos." Elizabeth explained, "I am a nurse on her floor."

"Oh."

"It is amazing what you are doing for a complete stranger." Elizabeth gushed just as the bell rang again and a man entered the dinner.

"Elizabeth." The man called as he looked at the woman with cold eyes, "Come on boys." The man called as he grabbed the boys bags.

"Really that is all you have to say to me Lucky?" Elizabeth asked for a moment she forgot Sam was standing there and the boys gave her a quick hug.

"I don't have anything to say to you Elizabeth." Lucky dismissed as he gathered the boys before he lead them out the door.

"I'm so sorry about that." Elizabeth covered with a frown as she tried to smile before she took a seat and motioned for Sam to-do the same.

"Ex?" Sam asked as took a seat, as the waitress placed a coffee in front of each woman.

"Husband three times over." Elizabeth winced as she answered, "I guess I am a hopeless romantic." Elizabeth sighed as she took a sip of the coffee, "How are you finding your way around town?" She asked as she changed the subject.

"We just got in last night, so this is as far as I have made it." Sam answered with a smile.

"You and your boyfriend?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh no, my brother and I." Sam corrected, "Single and planning on staying that way." She laughed as she set her coffee down.

"That's what I though when I first got to town and then poof." Elizabeth laughed, "So where did you come here from?"

"Florence." Sam answered.

"Italy?" Elizabeth asked excitedly, "I have always wanted to go."

"You still can." Sam encouraged.

"I wish it was that easy. Two kids and a full time job, kind of gotten in the way." Elizabeth answered as her, "But motherhood is something that I wouldn't trade for anything in the world. I would do anything for my boys."

"I bet you would do anything for them." Sam mused, "I mean if you thought something horrible had happened and there was a way to make that pain better." Sam continued before there was a buzzing noise from Liz's purse.

"It's the hospital." Elizabeth replied with a frown, "I'm sorry, I have to go but let me have your number, it's nice to finally meet a normal woman in this town." Elizabeth said as she handed Sam her phone before she headed towards the door.

000000000000000000000

Samantha had waited at Kelly's for another hour, where she ate breakfast as she waited for Lukas and her brother. She was about to just about to give up for the two of them to show up when she was tapped on the shoulder. "I at least expected a call." The voice replied with a smirk, when Sam turned around shocked to see a person she hadn't seen in almost a year.

"Robin?" Sam squealed as she jumped off the chair and hugged the older woman. Sam and Robin had first met three years ago while Robin was doing volunteer work for Samantha's mother's charity. The two had stayed in touch through the years, the last time the two was each other was in Africa.

"What are you doing here? Robin asked as she pulled Sam into a tighter hug.

"I am having a procedure done at the hospital." Sam answered as she pulled away from Robin and sat back down.

"At General Hospital? Somehow I find it hard to believe that you flew all this way for a procedure." Robin smiled as she took a seat on the other side of the table.

"I am donating my kidney."

"You are Nikolas friend from boarding school? Alright, I will go along with that for now. But you will be telling me the truth." Robin surrendered.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"So does Jason know you are in town?"

"I am sorry?" Sam asked confused.

"The man you were glued to for three weeks in Africa."

"I know who you were talking about, but why would he care that I was here."

"Honey, he lives here." Robin smiled, "This is going to be so much fun." Robin added as she started to get an idea.

"He probably does not even remember me." Sam said dismissively.

"You have no idea the impact you had on him Sam, he did a complete 180 when he got back from his little self discovery." Robin insisted as she placed a hand on Sam's, "You need to come to Jake's tonight." Robin declared.

"I do not know."

"You don't have a choice." Robin smirked just as the door above Kelly's opened.


	6. Seeing You Again

AN- Sorry for all the confusion, I loaded the wrong story before. Hope you enjoy

Finding Yourself

Chapter 5 – See You Again

Sam's attention was brought away from her conversation and to the front door of the dinner. It all felt like slow motion for Sam, as an older man and woman walked through the door. The minute her heart started to pound in her chest she knew this woman was Alexis Davis, her biological mother.

"Sam." Robin called as she waved her hand in front of the younger woman, she was in the middle of giving Sam an update on her life, when the brunette just zoned out.

"Sorry." Sam muttered as she shook herself out of her daze, her eyes continued followed the older couple as they walked to the counter and the man started to talk to the waitress. Alexis took that moment to look around the dinner, she immediately stopped when her eyes landed on her step-daughter and a brunette.

"I was just telling you about the time I was abducted by aliens." Robin laughed.

"You too?" Sam asked with a smile as she turned her full attention back to her friend.

"So, what hottie brothers did you bring with you?" Robin asked as she changed the subject.

"Dominic and Lukas." Sam answered as watched Robin's eyes glaze over a little.

"How has nothing every happened between the two of you?"

"He is my brother." Sam grimaced with a frown.

"You know I mean Lukas or as you call me Luka." Robin winked.

"He might as will be my brother, anyway he is destined for someone else." Sam added with a smile.

"If only that person would wake up and see it." Robin added with a small laugh, "Is Fiona here with you?" Robin asked, the three women had gotten along very well together during there time in Africa and had always tried to catch up when their schedule allowed.

"No, unfortunately she has some family issues to deal with. She has made a promise to pop in at sometime though." Sam added as she thought of her best friend.

"Robin." An older woman's voice interrupted the conversation. Sam and Robin both looked up at the same time to see Alexis and Mac as they stood in front of the table.

"Alexis, Dad." Robin greeted as she stood up and pulled the older woman into a hug.

"We thought we would sneak some cookies into Kristina as a celebration." Mac answered as Robin moved on to him.

"I am glad you are here, there is someone I want you to meet." Robin smiled as she turned her attention back to the woman who sat at the table.

000000000000000000000

"Where is she?" Lukas asked as he glanced down at his watch.

"We were supposed to meet her at the dinner." Dom replied as the two stood in the garage of their new house.

"It just crossed your mind to say something now?"

"My sister has had her world turned upside down and has had to deal with everyone hovering around her." Dominic explained as he pulled his jacket on and then turned towards the black Ranger Rover, "I thought that she could use some alone time."

"You are not a good liar." Lukas commented as he climbed into the car, "You are using that as an excuse, you used this time to go out and buy a motorcycle."

"Apples and oranges." Dom responded as he pulled out of the driveway.

"You really should not use expressions when you have no idea what they mean." The blonde laughed as he glanced at the taller man, just as the phone rang.

"Hello Mother." Dominic greeted as he pressed the screen.

"Leaving a two second voice message and then ignoring my calls does not qualify as calling me when you arrive." Isabelle ranted from the other end of the phone.

"That is exactly what calling is." Dominic argued as he pulled into the parking lot of the local dinner.

"I wanted to see how you sister is doing?" Isabelle questioned as she changed the subject, now was not the time to get into a fight with her oldest.

"We are meeting her fore breakfast and then heading over to the hospital." Lukas interrupted, "We will call you the moment we leave."

"At least one of you is responsible." The older woman sighed, "Give her my love and let her know our flight is early tomorrow morning."

"Will do Mother." Dom muttered as he hung up, "I do not like her wondering around this town alone." He admitted once he turned the car off and opened the door.

"She survived in Africa for three weeks, I am more then positive she can handle herself here." Lukas assured his friend as they walked towards the restaurant.

000000000000000000000

"This is Samantha Lutrell." Robin introduced her friend to her parents, "Sam, this is Alexis and Mac Scorpio." Robin smiled as the older couple started at Sam for a moment.

"Lutrell?" Alexis muttered aloud as she tried to place the familiar last name.

"Yes, she is Nikolas's friend from boarding school." Robin explained.

"Oh My!" Alexis exclaimed as tears came to her eyes.

"The one who is going to save our daughter." Mac replied as his smile widened.

Alexis immediately pulled the younger girl into a hug, "You have no idea for how long we have been searching for a match." Alexis sighed as she pulled the girl into a tighter hug, "You are a god sent." Sam struggled to hold back her tears as she breathed the woman's sent in and hugged her back.

"How do you two know each other?" Mac asked his oldest.

"Sam's mother runs the foundation I have volunteered at every summer." Robin answered as she took in the sight, something seemed odd about those two but she couldn't quite place it.

"Anything you need, all you have to-do is ask." Alexis demanded as she pulled away from Sam, "Do you have a place to stay? Is your family here?"

"My brother is here with me and we bought a house for the recovery time." Sam answered as she watched Alexis carefully, to see if there were any telltale sign's that this woman was really her mother.

"Of course you do. Kristina will want to meet you." Alexis continued to ramble.

"Little Dove." A voice called from the entry way, which caused the group to turn there attention to the new pair.

"You brought the hottest one of course." Robin mumbled under her breath as she took in the giant.

"We have ten minutes to make it to the hospital." Dom continued as he headed farther into the room with Lukas slowly trailing behind him.

"The hospital?" Alexis asked with concerned in eyes as she turned her attention to Sam.

"I have a check up to make sure everything is in order before the operation." Sam answered as Lukas up an arm around her, "Luka, Dom, this is Alexis and Mac Scorpio. Alexis this is Dominic and Lukas." She introduced.

"As in Mother of …." Dom continued.

"Of Kristina." Sam cut him off as she elbowed him the side.

"Alexis, we should head out and get back to the hospital." Mac smiled as he waved to the group before he gently steered his wife towards the door who continued to watch Sam.

"You are an idiot." Sam yelled once the couple was out the door, "Do you even have a brain?" She added as she slapped her brother's chest.

"I was just shocked to see her in person so soon, that is all." The tall man defended.

"Someone want to fill me in?" Robin asked as she started at the three.

"We have to go for that doctor's appointment." Sam announced as she tried to change the subject.

"Perfect, that is were I am going." Robin smiled, "I could use the ride." Robin added as she linked her arms with Sam's.

000000000000000000000

"Can you please tell me what is going on with you?" Robin asked once the two woman were finally alone. After Sam's doctor's appointment, Robin had showed the three around town before they went to an early dinner and then headed out to Jake's. It took some convincing for the men to let Sam out on her own, which was the reason the two were currently playing pool in the corner.

"I do not have anything to tell you." Sam tried to convince the doctor otherwise as she took a sip of her ice tea. Since the surgery was in two days Sam did not want to take any chances with alcohol.

"How long have I known you? I know this has something to-do with Kristina surgery."

"How did Alexis and your Dad meet?" Sam asked as she tried to change the subject.

"For as long as I can remember Alexis has been in my sister's and I life. She became the mother we never had." Robin started. "When she first came into town, there was just a connection between her and my father. That was until one night two years after they got together Alexis got really depressed and broke up with Mac."

"What happened?"

"Kristina happened, I was too young to remember any of the details. If fact the truth didn't come out until Kristina got sick about who her father really was."

"What made her so upset?"

"Alexis explained us that she felt like she was replacing the a baby she had lost, by raising Maxie and I." Robin explained.

"She must have really been torn up by the hold thing."

"She still has all these what if thoughts going through her mind, all these years later." Robin continued with a frown, "She swears that she heard the baby cry."

"I am sorry I did not mean to bring up something that causes so much pain." Sam apologized.

"Nothing to apologize for, it's better for you to know about by crazy family considering you are now part of it." Robin smiled, which caused Sam to choke on her water.

"Beg your pardon?" Sam asked suddenly scared.

"For what you are doing for Kristina, there is no way you are not going to be anything less." Robin smirked as he eyes were drawn to the entrance of the bar.

"Sorry I'm late." Elizabeth smiled as she shrugged her jacket off and sat on the stool next to Robin, "Didn't have to fend any crazies off?" She laughed.

"Nope, I had some company." Robin smiled as she turned to Sam, "Liz this is an old friend of mine..."

"Sam." Elizabeth finished as she flashed a bright smiled in her direction.

"You two know each other?" Robin asked shocked.

"We met at Kelly's." The nurse smiled as she ordered a drink, "Got there just in time to see Lucky chew me out about the boys."

"What was it this time?"

"Lucky is upset that I am letting Jason see Jake." Elizabeth explained, "I never hid the fact that Jason was Jake's father, he was the one that wasn't ready to be a father." Elizabeth ranted.

"Jason?" Sam asked afraid to here what was going to come next.

"Jason is an old friend of mine and one night we had a little too much to drink and ended up sleeping together." Elizabeth explained before Robin could jump in, "It meant nothing, we both don't feel that way about each other."

"Lucky and Elizabeth have been together since high school." Robin added as she knew what was running through Sam's head, "But every once in a while Lucky becomes an ass and wants a break."

"That is what led to my youngest Jake being born. I told Lucky the truth right away and he was fine with it because Jason didn't think he would be a good father. He promised to financially take care of us but wasn't good enough to raise a child."

"That was until Jason went on his little self discovery trip, a year later he comes back and says he was being selfish and wanted to what was best for Jake." Robin finished with a knowing smile as she shot Sam a look.

"I don't know what happened to change his mind, but it really changed him for the better. I think it was a woman." Elizabeth added with a smile.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because he hasn't been on a date since, all he does is work or have Jake." Elizabeth sighed, "You know you would be perfect for Jason, but I take it you are already taken." She added as she watched Lukas head over to the bar.

"Samantha, is too busy looking for treasure to grace the male population with her presence."

"What are you doing?" Sam asked with clenched teeth.

"I am just ordering a drink and then I am going back to my corner Mother." Lukas smirked before he took his beer and ambled back to the table.

"How did your appointment go?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at Sam.

"Patrick hit on her the whole time." Robin laughed.

"Alexis and Mac must be thrilled about Kristina getting a transplant."

"She practically adopted Sam upon hearing the news." Robin smiled, Sam just shook her head and stood up, the past hour had been a lot to swallow.

"I am sorry, I have to go." Sam said as she excused herself and hurried out of the bar.

000000000000000000000

Sam hurried out of the bar and into the parking lot. All this time Sam had thought that her mother wanted nothing to-do with her and had given her away, even when Nikolas and Stephan had said otherwise. Now hearing that Alexis had been heartbroken and thinking she was dead all this time, Sam didn't know if she could follow through and not tel Alexis the truth.

The roar of a motorcycle ripped Sam out of her thoughts as one pulled up alone side the Range Rover. As the bike came to a stop the man raised the glass of the helmet, his eyes never left Sam's, "Need a ride?" He smirked as Sam stared at him for a second and then hopped in the back of his bike.


	7. Just the Way You Are

Finding Yourself

Chapter 6 Just the Way You Are

"Why can we not just go over there?" Dominic wondered as he lined up for his next shot.

"So Sam could have some time to herself, but seeing has she left about twenty minutes ago, I think that it is safe to go flirt with our favorite doctor." Lukas responded with a smirk.

"Little Dove is gone?" Dominic asked shocked as he set his pool stick on the table and turned to face the bar.

"It is my job to know where she is at all time." Lukas said smugly.

"Why did you let her leave? She does not know anyone else here, she could be hurt." Dominic rambled as concerned marked his face.

"That is where you are wrong Babe." Robin annoyed as she made her way over to the two. "Now, the last time we were in a place like this, I distinctly remember wiping the floor with you." Robin added as she ran a hand down the man's chest and then moved towards the pool table.

"Men vs Woman." Lukas volunteered once he understood what Robin was doing.

"What do you say Liz? Do you think that we can take them?" Robin questioned as she glanced at Elizabeth, who stood right behind her.

00000000000000000000000000

Twenty minutes later, Sam found herself sitting on the back of the bike on top of hill that over looked the city. She watched carefully as the man kicked the kickstand on the bike and then he turned the engine off. A moment later he pulled his helmet off, got off the bike and turned to face her. Sam's breath was caught in her throat the moment the blue eyes lock with her.

He flashed a smirk as he moved closer to the woman's face and raised his hands to her chin, where the buckle of the helmet rested. His eyes never left hers as he snapped the helmet off and placed it on the seat in front of her. "Good to see you again, Beautiful. It's been a while" Jason finally spoke as he took a step back and held out a hand for her, "Than again if you took my phone calls."

" I do not know what to say." Sam muttered as she slid off the bike and onto her feet, she was still trying to get a handle on what was going on.

"I hear hello, is a good start." Jason joked as he turned around and headed to a bench a few feet away. Sam just followed not to sure what to say, "Or you could just repeat the last time we met." He added as he turned and his smirk grew once he saw the look on Sam's face.

-Flashback-

"That is a very nice offer, but I am already here with someone." Sam explained in a hurry as her eyes darted around the market place. Fiona, Lukas and Sam had headed to local town not to far from where Isabelle's charity was building a hospital. A few minutes after arriving the three had gotten separated, which left Sam wide open to the advances of what looked like a wealthy tourist looking for a rush.

"I'm sure you could use a bit of fun, I'm Edward by the way." The man continued as he moved closer to her, "I have a hunt arranged for two hours and could use a pretty woman like you for good luck." He finished as Sam zeroed in on the man that was standing right outside the local tavern.

Sam brushed the man's arm off her's as she headed towards the tall blue eyes man that seemed to be in a deep discussion with a smaller woman with black hair. The woman stopped mid-sentence as Sam came up behind the man and tapped him on the shoulder, "I apologize." Sam muttered before she pulled the man face towards her's.

"I find it very hard to believe that you know this man." Edward accused as he crossed the dirt street and towards the three, "Since he and this woman are clearly together."

"Excuse me, Jason and I are not together." The black haired woman defended, "We just happened to be waiting for Samantha here." Robin continued as she glance at the brunette who was too busy staring at the blue eyed man. The same position they had been in since the kiss broke.

"Well, you might have to be waiting a little longer. Sammy and I had plans."

"Only in your delusional mind." A husky voice spoke for the first time, which caused all eyes to jump to Jason, "What do say Beautiful?" Jason asked as he glanced down towards the woman and ran a cross her forehead to brush a stay hair out of her eyes.

"I have been trying to get it through his thick skull that I am not interested." Sam answered as she shot a glare at older man before Jason moved to block her view.

"Lunch should be ready now." Jason informed as he moved his other hand down Sam's arm and grabbed her hand before he grabbed her's and turned towards the small building.

"Well, there you have it." Robin grinned as she watched the two interact, "Let's get going." Robin encouraged as she gave Jason a gentle push towards the door and away from the man.

-End of Flashback-

"Very quick thinking on Robin's part." Sam replied as she thought back on the moment she first met the two. Robin's observation of Sam's name thanks to the necklace that she wore, a gift from her older brother with her name engraved with gold with a small dove at the end.

"You made quite an impression." Jason smirked as Sam walked over to the bench and sat down next to him.

"I cannot believe you live here." Sam sighed in amazement as she turned towards the man.

"Again if you returned my calls." Jason repeated with a frown as looked at Sam in the eye.

"I am so sorry, no matter what I cannot seem to do the right thing." Sam cried out as her eyes began to tear.

Jason was shocked by Sam's action, he never meant to cause her to cry. He was just hoping for the one answer he had waited for for the last year. The time that he had spent with Sam; first for three weeks in Africa and then for two more in New Zealand, after a little convincing on Sam's part. She was the first woman in his life that accepted for him, skeletons and all. There was not one secret that he kept from her, even down to what he did for a living.

"Hey." Jason comforted in a hushed tone as he pulled Sam into his lap, "What's going on in that head Beautiful?" He asked in a softer voice as he forced her to look him in the eye.

"I have no idea what I am supposed to-do. I never expected for them to be so welcoming, I thought that I would come here give her a kidney and than I would be done. I always thought she never wanted me." Sam cried as she buried her head into Jason's shoulder, "I was wrong she wanted me and she still morns for that baby."

"Kidney? Who and what baby?" Jason questioned as he pulled her closer to him and combed his hand through her hair in an effort to claim her down.

"I now have this option to help save her daughter's life, I don't know I go on with this plan knowing how she feels about me and continue to act like a stranger ." Sam sobbed as she ignored Jason's questions.

"Alright, just take a deep breath and start at the beginning because you are all over the board right now." Jason encouraged as he rubbed her back.

"I found out who my birth mother was." Sam stared as she took a deep breath, "All this time I thought that she gave me away because she didn't want me. Only to find out that she was under the impression that I died."

"This all sounds like good news." Jason insisted as he wiped Sam's eyes with his thumb.

"She is still under that impression and if I tell her the truth, it could result in breaking a family apart." Sam admitted as her eyes started to water again, "Stephan has been lying to Alexis the whole time, he is the one who notified my father about me."

"Stephan and Alexis? You don't mean the Cassadines, do you?" Jason questioned as he connected the dots.

"Apparently I am Alexis's daughter, that is why I am a perfect match for Kristina."

"You are the one donating a kidney for Kristina?"

"Yes, that was the reason that Nikolas and Stephan tracked me down. It appears that I am only good for to spare parts." Sam said with a angry laugh and avoided eye contact with Jason .

"You are so much more than that Sam, I can't believe that you would say something like that." Jason gasped as he forced Sam to look at him, "You are truly a blessing to anyone that allows you into their life. I have never met someone who goes so out of her way to help people." Jason continued, "Flying to another country to save a girl you don't know anything about proves that." He finished as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"How are always able to claim me down?" Sam asked with a frown, "I have no idea what I am supposed to do." Sam confessed as she leaned her head against his.

"You don't have to-do anything right now and we have time to figure out the rest." Jason promised just as he started to lean down for a kiss when Sam's phone rang.


	8. You Got Me

Finding Yourself

Chapter 8

"What is Daddy trying to feed us?" Sam asked as she knelled down on the blanket and peeked into the bag that Jason had set down on the blanket before he left to answer a phone call. It was almost two hours after Sam had arrived at the park and been surprised to see Jason and Jake.

They had spent most of the time on the playground and Sam was amazed at how quickly she had become attached to the little boy. The minute that he had seen here, he had attached himself to her side and hadn't left.

Sam first pulled a container out that look full of salad, when Jake jumped on Sam's back to see what she was looking at,"Yucky." Jake frowned as Sam opened the container and then set it aside to see what else was in there, "No like tuna." Jake shook his head as he pointed at the other container in Sam's arm.

"Neither do I." Sam grimaced as she set both down on the blanket and then leaned her arms back to grab Jake and flip him onto his lap.

"Kelly's?" Jake asked as he grinned up at the brunette.

"What is going on here?" Jason called as he came up and joined the two on the blanket.

"Tuna fish and salad?" Sam countered as she glanced at the food on the other side of the blanket.

"It was last minute and I can't keep feeding him Mac and Cheese."

"Why not, it is delicious?" Sam admitted as she tickled the little boys side.

"Not healthy if it's all you eat." Jason disagreed as he scooted over to Sam and place an arm around her shoulder.

"Kelly's Daddy!" Jake laughed as he leaned his head against Sam's chest and looked at his father.

"Yes, take us to Kelly's." Sam said in agreement, "At least we are being honest, I could have thrown the food away and acted as if a bear or something come and ate it." Sam shrugged as a hint of her accent slipped through.

"We don't have bears here." Jason laughed, "I guess we could go to Kelly's for lunch, but there has to be some sort of vegetable." Jason said with a sigh as he gave in.

"I promise." Sam smiled as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Me now!" Jake clapped as he looked at Sam and pulled on her shirt, "Kiss."

"Looks like he has his Daddy's taste." Sam laughed as she leaned down and was greeted by a slobbery kiss on the lips.

"I can hardly blame him." Jason shrugged as he started to pack up their stuff.

00000000000000000

"French fries do not count as a vegetable." Jason pointed out as he watched as Sam and Jake devoured the plate of french fries after they had all ready finished there Mac and Cheese.

"Potatoes are a vegetable." Sam disagreed as she took a long sip of her milkshake, "Indulge me a little please. I am going to be on a strict diet after tomorrow."

"I am more then willing to indulge you." He smirked as he took a bite of his sandwich and gave her a wink, "The surgery is the day after tomorrow?" He asked getting serious.

"Yes. Kristina's cold should be cleared up by then."

"How are you doing with all of this?"

"I am not sure if I have the right to tell them the truth, just to make myself feel better. To shake their family up after everything they have been through."

"Beautiful, you have this habit of worrying about others more then yourself." Jason sighed, "You flew around the world to give part of yourself to a sister you have never met. Do you know how amazing that makes you?"

"I do not feel amazing, I have no idea how to handle any of this. I have not even met Kristina yet with the fear that it is going to come spilling out."

"You need to tell Alexis the truth and let the pieces fall where they may."

"Do I just go up to Alexis and say I am the daughter, instead of being a stillborn like your brother told you, I was actually sent away to live with my father." Sam blurted with a frown as she patted Jake's hair.

"What?" A voice called from behind the table.

"Robin, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you are my sister." Robin squealed as she pulled up a chair to join the three. "I know there was a reason you suddenly showed up here for Kristina's operation. I was not buying the whole I knew Nikolas from boarding school. You never even went to boarding school." Robin rambled as she took a sip of Sam's shake.

"You are acting surprisingly well for how big this news." Sam replied as she carefully watched Robin for a reaction.

"Sam this is amazing news and Alexis is going to want to know. I mean not only is she going to be grateful for you saving Krissy, but when she finds out who you are." Robin trailed off as she looked Sam in the eye.

"You have to promise me something, that you are not going to say anything. I need to be the one to do it and on my terms." Sam declared as she glanced between Robin and Jason.

"The sooner you do this the better you will feel."

"This is something I need to think over with my family before I do anything. When this gets out it will effect them as well." Sam decided as she let out a heavy breath.

00000000000000000

"So are you ready?" Robin asked as she placed a comforting arm around Sam as they along with Jason and Jake rode the elevator. After lunch the four headed to the hospital; Jason had to drop Jake off with Elizabeth and Robin wanted to finally introduce Sam to Kristina. Kristina had been begging to meet Samantha, even since she learned they were a match.

"Nervous." Sam answered honestly as she leaned into Robin's hold.

"Samantha Lutrell nervous, I didn't know that words was in your vocabulary." Jason laughed as set Jake on the ground, who immediately moved towards Sam and hugged her leg.

"You are going to meet a teenager in a hospital bed, there is nothing to worry about." Robin promised as they came to Kristina's floor.

"How could you let our son go off with that man?" A voice yelled as the group got off the elevator.

"This is a hospital, if you want to talk to me you are going to lower your voice." Elizabeth hissed as she walked closer to Lucky, "Also that man is his father and wants to be in Jake's life. So I am not going to stand in the way."

Jake hid his face in Sam's pant leg as Lucky shouted something else at Elizabeth before Jason make a motion to step in, "Of course, there he is just in time to save poor Elizabeth as usual." the cop spat as he back away from the nurse.

"You have a problem with me being in Jake's life you take it up with me and leave Elizabeth out of it." Jason demanded as blocked Elizabeth from his view. "You need to stop constantly being hostel towards

Elizabeth, for Jake's sake. I am not going anywhere, Jake is my son and I will be in his life."

"Jason, you are scaring him." Sam spoke as she placed a hand on Jake's head who still had his head buried in Sam's pant leg.

"Oh, so you found a new plaything to take care of your son while you are off killing people." Lucky said with a dark laugh as he glanced towards Sam and Jake, "I do have to say a nice step up from Elizabeth."

"If you have something to say about me then say it to my face." Sam ordered as gently moved Jake to Robin and moved to stand next to Jason, "This woman was once your wife, how can you treat her like this?"

"She stopped being my wife the minute she gave our son to that killer."

"You are treating her like garbage because she allowed Jason to be in her son's life. What are you jealous? You think that because there is another man in his life, Jake will love you any less." Sam suggested, "Did you ever think that maybe Jake is so lucky because he has a extra person in his life to love him." Sam spoke more to herself then for Lucky.

This was similar to what she was struggling with, another reason that she was hesitant to tell the truth of who her parents were concerned. Was because some part of her felt like she would be replacing her own mother, Isabelle. But the truth was Isabelle would always be her mother and there was not a thing that could change that.

"I think you should go Lucky before there are things said that can not be taken back." Robin advised as she picked Jake up in her arms and moved towards Elizabeth.

"This is not over." Lucky sighed before he made his way towards the elevator.

"Thank you. Both of you." Elizabeth thanked as she reached out for Jake and then turned her attention to Sam and Jason.

"A man should not talk like that to anyone, no matter what is going on between the," Sam said dismissively.

"How was your day?" Elizabeth asked Jake as she hugged the little boy to her chest, in an effort to change the subject.

"Fun." Jake answered as he laid his head on L iz's chest.

"Ready to go?" Robin asked as she placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. She wanted Sam to meet Kristina before Sam lost her nerve. She now realized why this was such a big step for Sam. It came as a shock that Sam was Alexis daughter, though there was not a doubt in her mind that Helena and Stephan were capable of this.

In Robin's mind it was an easy solution, to just tell Alexis the truth and that was it. She has seen Alexis's side of things, where Sam had not. This news would no way ruin Alexis option of Sam, it was quite the opposite. Sam would be giving Alexis something that she had lost twenty one years ago, a pain that she still carried around. On the other hand, she also knew Sam's side; it was in Africa that Sam confided in her about her birth, or what she was her birth. That her mother had given her up because she didn't want her. Something that she had struggled with up until a few days ago.

"Yes." Sam managed unsure as she glanced at Jason.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Jason asked as he pulled her to him.

"I have to-do this alone." Sam sighed into her chest, "But, I was hoping you would wait around and have dinner with me later tonight." Sam added with a smile as she looked up at the blue eyes man.

"Always." Jason smiled as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips before Sam pulled away and headed down the hallway with Robin.

"You know that she is good for you." Elizabeth observed as she watched Jason follow Sam with his eyes.

"You mean that?"

"Of course I mean that Jason. You deserve someone that loves you for who you are and can except you." Liz insisted.

"I just thought that..."

"I would be jealous?" The nurse laughed, "There was once a time I might have, but that would because I had a fantasy who I wanted you to be." She replied honestly, "We are always going to be connected through Jake, but only as friends."

"I thought you would be upset with me because I am bring this woman into Jake's life and yours by association."

"Jake's already crazy about her." Liz laughed, "I would not pick any other person I want in Jake's life, when I can't be there."

"She makes me happy, more happy then I could ever imagine. I know that to others it seems fast, but we spend five months alone together and shared a lot of things, that would make any other person run. But instead it made us so much closer."

"Have you told her you loved her yet?" Elizabeth asked, "Don't look at me like that, I could tell from all the stories you would tell."

"I don't know if now is the right time."

"I would do it before you run out of time." She advised as she switch Jake on to her other side, "I thought Lucky and I would have all the time in the world to fix our problems and now you see where we are." Elizabeth sighed sadly.

00000000000000000

Kristina threw the remote on the bed with a sigh, she was so tired of daytime TV and court shows. She had been stuck in the hospital for the a month and before that she would be in and out for almost the last year and half.

She could not believe that this nightmare was almost over, it had gotten to a point that Kristina thought that this would be it for her and there would be no donor and she was going to die. Some times she still thought this was just a dream and was going to wake up to the horror that there was no match. But somehow there was her uncle and cousin had found someone willing to help here. Which only peaked her interest more, the fact that this person would fly around the world for someone she had never met, amazed her.

"Knock knock." Robin smiled as she opened the door, "I come with presents." Robin added as she pulled a wrapped cookie out of her bag and placed it on the table.

"Best sister ever." Kristina grinned as she took the cookie, "You said presents?" She muttered through a mouth food of food.

"I have someone that wants to see you." Robin motioned as Sam stood in the door with an unsure look.

"Hello." Sam smiled weakly as she moved further into the room, "I am Samantha Lutrell."

"Kristina Davis-Scorpio." Kristina greeted, "But I am sure you already knew that."

"I am sorry that it too so long for me to come meet you, I have been settling into town."

"You have a slight accent, where are you from?"

"Greece." Sam answered with a smile as she took a seat next to the hospital bed.

"I hear it is nice there."

"The water is breathtaking, some of the best I have ever dived in."

"You dive?"

"I salvage ships in my spare time. Have you ever been?"

"No, but I would love to go. My mother is a worrywart and might have a heart attack if I ever ask her for lessons."Kristina laughed, "How long have you been a treasure hunter?"

"I have had my certification since I was fifteen, my father insisted on lessons after he discovered me in the pool with his old equipment." Sam laughed at the memory, "I believe that me was thrilled that he had a child that did not get sea sick."

"You have siblings?"

"Yes, three older brothers." Sam answered.

"The opposite of me, I have three sisters, two older and one younger." Kristina perked up and glanced at Robin, "I guess that changes now, I have three brothers as well."

"Changes now?"

"Apparently my biological father is some mobster, I never knew that I wasn't my Dad's child. They kept it from me, until I got sick and needed a kidney." Kristina frowned, "They kept something so big from me and expect me to just get over it."

"I doubt that they expect you to get over it, I just think in their minds there is more pressing matters to worry about." Sam advised as she placed an arm on Kristina's.

"Sonny is ten times worse, he is here almost every other day. Coming in with presents and trying to buy my affection."

"This is new territory for everyone."

"I want to thank you." Kristina changed the subject, "For coming all this way and saving my life."

"You are giving me too much credit, it is the least I could do for you." Sam smiled, "I am so sorry something like this happened to you."

"It is almost over." Sam promised, "After we both heal, how about I promise I give you a personal diving lesson."

"In Port Charles?"

"Any beach on any content." Sam beamed, "New Zealand and Hawaii are my favorite."

"I can wait till I get out of this bed and able to travel."

"You should, get out in the world and see everything." Sam encouraged, "I travel anytime I can, I actually am going Egypt after all this." Sam added as she and Kristina bonded more.

00000000000000000

"You did not mention that your whole family was going to be here." Jason frowned as he and Sam pulled up to the Lutrell house.

"I did not think they would be here already." Sam shocked at the three extra cars in the diveway.

"Alright, let's face the firing squad."


	9. For the First Time

Finding Yourself

Chapter 9- For the First Time

"Are you okay?" Jason asked as he lowered his head down to Sam's ear as he helped her jacket off. The two had entered the parlor a few moments ago and were shocked to walk into such a quite house with all the cars that were in the drive way.

"I think that it is time for everything to come out in the open." Sam replied as she turned to face Jason. On the ride back from the hospital Sam had mulled over what she should do and talking with Kristina had only cemented her decision.

"What brought this on?" Jason asked as he handed over both Sam's and his jackets so she could put them away.

"My lovely conversation with Stefan and Kristina." Sam explained as she headed towards the closet, "It is only a matter of time before it comes out anyway." She added as she opened the door and let out a screech as she was pulled into a hug and then spun around the room.

"Little Dove." William bellowed as he set his younger sister down, who looked like she was about to be sick, "Took you long enough to find me." He added with a frown as he backed away.

"Are you all hiding around the house?" Sam asked as she moved to grab on the to the railing of the wrap around stair case, in an effort to get the room to stop spinning.

"I am not at liberty to say." Will smirked as he turned his attention to the other man in the room, "Jason?" Will called out unsure if he got the name right or not.

"Hey, Will right?"

"Yeah, so you have been looking after my sister while she was here and I gather you know the whole situation?"Will grinned as he shook Jason's hand.

"We ran into each other with a little help, I didn't even know Samantha was going to be in town." Jason answered as he shook the younger man's hand.

"You didn't know that Little Dove was going to be here?"

"Seems that somewhere between the airport in Wellington and Greece she forgot how to answer a phone." Jason smirked as he shot Sam a wink, who was now seated on the staircase.

"She is the one that ignored you? We all just assumed that it was you because once she arrived home she never talked about you."

"It was none of your concern." Sam snapped as she glared at her brother.

"Oh, but it was Little Bird, you ran off with a man none of us had met and than led us to believe that he dumped you." William defended as he crossed his arms, "Which leads us to a totally different outcome for tonight."

"You could have returned my calls and maybe saved me a beating." Jason joked as he turned to face Sam.

"I give you the seal of approval."

"Approval?" Sam asked as she took a shaky step towards the two.

"Your brothers think they have a say in who you date and in their mind two need to approve in order for you to date each other." A female voice explained as she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Fi!" Sam yelled as she ran towards her best friend who raced down the stairs and pulled Sam into a tight hug, "You are Luka's surprise." She guessed.

"What kind of best friend would I be if I let you face the lions alone." Fiona laughed as she pulled away from Sam.

"Jason Morgan, it has been a long time." Fiona smiled as she circled the man like a vulture.

"Fiona." Jason said hesitantly not too sure how to respond to the woman.

"I have to commend you on not giving up, Sam threw everything at you and it still didn't drive you away." Fiona commented as she surprised the man with a hug.

"Why are we all gathered in the parlor? There is a enormous house that I thought you would all be utilizing." Greyson questioned as he and Isabelle entered the parlor and came to a sudden stop once they saw their daughter.

"Little Dove." Greyson greeted as he opened his arms and his little girl rushed into his arms. Sam's eyes started to tear the moment that she locked eyes with her mother, who looked on with a worried frown.

"Dinner is almost ready and will give us the perfect chance to get to know Jason." Zac announced as he tore his gaze away from his parents and towards the his two brothers and shot them a wink before he nodded towards Jason.

This was the first man that Samantha had ever brought home and they were going to make the most of it. The three were very curious about the man that was able to catch their Little Dove's heart, which was no easy task. Belle shot her son a thankful smile before she laid a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Why don't we take this to the study?" She smiled as she squeezed his sholder.

00000000000000000000

"How are you really doing?" Belle asked as she placed a comforting hand on Sam's leg once the three were behind closed doors. Greyson took a seat behind his desk, while Samantha and her mother sat on the overstuffed couch across from the desk.

"I am so confused at what I should do." Sam admitted, "I thought that I would come here, do the surgery and then go home. I never thought that it would be this hard." Sam blurted out.

"What has the Cassadine scum said to you?" Greyson questioned as he clenched his fists.

"They have not done anything Daddy, Stephen warned me against telling Alexis the truth, but I put him in his place."

"Then what is weighing on your mind?" Belle pried as she placed her free arm around Sam.

"Telling Alexis the truth, she wanted me and did not throw me away." Sam cried as she leaned into her mother's hold, "I always thought that she did not want me and I had come to terms with that, but now this changes everything." Sam sobbed, "The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"Hurt me?" Belle asked shocked as she pulled away from Sam to get a look at her face.

"By wanting to tell Alexis the truth, that I am her daughter." Sam admitted as she wiped her eyes.

"Little Bird, you have such a big heart." Isabelle sighed as she pushed Sam's hair back, "You will always be my daughter, no matter who you let into your life no one is going to every change that fact."

"You don't regret me?"

"How could I regret something that brought such joy into my life? I might not have given birth to you but I am your mother and I never once believed anything else." Belle finished as he eyes started to tear.

"If you want to tell Alexis the truth, your whole family is behind you Little Dove." Greyson spoke up as he walked around the desk and sat down in front of the two women.

"I don't want to be responsible for ruining Kristina's family." Sam argued as she wiped more tears away.

"You will not be ruining anything, you will be adding to her family. Giving her an older sister." Belle smiled through her own tears as she pulled Sam into another hug.

"She is amazing Mom, I can not imagine what it is like to have your body betray you."

"She is lucky to have such an amazing sister." Greyson corrected as he pulled the two into a hug.

00000000000000000000

"Is everything alright with Kristina?" Sonny asked as Carly and he walked into the waiting room where Alexis, Nikolas, Mac and Robin sat around the room.

"Robin called us all here, she wanted to tell us something." Alexis answered as she glanced her stepdaughter.

"I want you all to promise that you are going to just listen and save your questions till the end, this is going to be a lot to take in."

"What more could possible come out of this? We found out that Alexis had lied about Kristina being Sonny's." Carly blurted out without thinking.

"Carly, please." Robin pleaded just as the door opened and Jason walked in with Sam and Isabelle. Greyson and the rest had decided to wait outside. Greyson for the fact there was a high chance that Alexis might put two and two together if he was to she him and the boys could not promise that they would not punch Stefan.

"Jase? Sam!" The blonde greeted as she shot up and ran towards the smaller woman, which shocked almost everyone in the room.

"You know each other?" Sonny asked as he watched his wife and the newcomer with amusement.

"Sam is the woman." Carly emphasized as she glanced to Jason as she pulled away from Sam and turned towards her husband, "She also happens to be the one saving Kristina's life."

"You are the magic match." Sonny connected.

"I am." Sam said shyly as she moved out from behind Jason.

"What is the big news?" A newcomer asked from behind the three, everyone in the room turned to see Stefan standing in the doorway.

"Hello I am Samantha's mother Isabelle." The brunette smiled as she introduced herself to everyone in the room.

"It is very nice to meet you." Alexis greeted as she turned her attention away from her brother an to the woman.

"Not to be rude but does this news have something to do with you?" Mac asked as he turned his attention to Sam, "Please tell me you are not pulling out?"

"Of course not, there is just something I believe that you need to know before tomorrow." Sam answered as she took a deep breath.

"You can do this Gorgeous." Jason encouraged as he squeezed their linked hands.

"I did not go to school with Nikolas, I did not even met him until the day he showed up at my house." Sam started, "Stefan and Nikolas came to me to help Kristina, they wanted to make sure that they found her a match."

"Why lie about how you found her?" Alexis asked as she looked at her brother and then her nephew.

"You do not want to do this Samantha, it will not end well for you." Stefan warned as he crossed the room to Sam.

"You do not threaten her, you helped make this mess and you need to clean up the pieces." Jason frowned as he stepped in front of Sam.

"Sam, what are you trying to tell us?" Alexis asked with a small smile.


	10. Truth and Consequence

Finding Yourself

Chapter 10 – Truth and Consequence

"Please tell me again why we can not go in there?" Will asked as he leaned against the wall outside the waiting room.

"Especially since the jackass just joined the party." Dominic agreed as he looked from the door to his father.

"This is something your sister needs to do on her own." Greyson answered with a sigh. This is never the outcome he would have thought for his daughter. He never thought he would see Natasha again and he couldn't say he was upset by that thought. He wished he could have said that night was a mistake, as much as he might have regretted the actions leading to Samantha's birth, his Little Dove was anything but a mistake.

She in many ways in what help Isabelle and him find there way back together, he was amazed at the woman that his daughter had become and so proud. He somehow felt responsible for this situation that she was currently in. He had been under the impression that Natasha did not want their child; she had disappeared and later gave their daughter up for adoption. Now he wished he would have done something to prevent the hurt that Samantha was now facing.

"On her own? These Cassadines are going to try and turn it around on her, Stefan has made that point clear." Zac chimed in.

"Your mother will text us if there is any trouble." Greyson shook his head.

"Father, you can not be okay with standing out here?" Will questioned.

"Of course not. If I go in there now, I will not be able to control my temper and the last thing your sister needs is us making things worse." Greyson answered honestly, "You boys all have my temper."

"I am giving it ten minutes before I go in." Zac disagreed as he crossed his arms.

"As well as my stubbornness." Greyson muttered.

0000000000000000000000

"There was a reason I was a perfect match for Kristina." Sam announced as she stepped in front of Jason once she found her voice, "She and I are related." Sam blurted out before she lost her cool.

"Related? How is that possible?" Mac asked as he looked from Alexis to Sam, "How did you find her, if Nikolas in she didn't go to school together?" He asked again this time directed at his brother-in-law.

"Samantha, here is mistaken." Stefan dismissed, "She just happened to be a match and we got lucky."

"How did you know she was a match if you never met her?" Robin asked this time as she moved to Sam's side.

"Robin, you should be grateful that we found a match for your sister." Nikolas answered as he watched her.

"You are playing along with this farce?" Sam glared as she looked at Nikolas.

"You are trying to hurt my family and I am not going to let that happen," Nikolas frowned.

"Hurt your family? I came here to save Kristina." Sam defended shocked written on her face.

"Which is were this game is going to end, we are grateful for the amazing gift you have given my niece , but I am not going to allow this con to continue." Stephan spoke as he tried to discredit Sam.

"Con?" Jason questioned with a frown.

"I find it a little too coincidental that you have ties with two people in a town that you never set foot in before." Stefan observed, "Robin, I believe is blameless in this situation, she was completely unaware that Samantha was using her for information."

"Are you implying that I am stupid and can't see when someone is using me?" Robin hissed, "Sam is here to save our sister and I am not going to let you tarnish her good deed."

"What information would Samantha need?" Alexis asked her brother, not quite following where this conversation was going.

"Information that would let her gain access to our family and it's money." Stefan answered, "I am sure that Morgan is behind it all."

"Me? What would I want with Cassadine money?" Jason asked as he crossed his arms and carefully watched the older man.

"I believe you have more motivation then money, it would be quite covenant if the DA was out of the way." Stefan started, "What better way then to use a painful memory to blow her life apart. You found the perfect partner in your bed warmer."

"What did you just call her?" Jason growled as Sam clutched his arm in an attempt to stop him from punching the man.

"That is what she is to you is it not. Someone to please you and take care of your bastard child, while you are off killing people." Stefan smirked.

As soon as the comment about Jake was out of his mouth, Sam let go of Jason. Jason was in front of the man in a second and punched him in the face. At the sound of the commotion the door was thrown open and Will and Zac piled into the room. "Do something." Sam urged at her brothers, who waited a second before they pulled Jason away from the man and forced him to sit down.

"Why are you egging him on?" Nikolas asked as he helped his uncle stand.

"Something I would like to know." Alexis asked as she moved to her brother's side.

"He is trying to cover his ass." Zac spit as glared at the man.

"Cover what up?" Alexis asked as she started to get angry that no one was answering her questions.

"They are all in this together." Stefan disagreed as he held his nose.

"Why do you seem to hate Samantha so much?" Mac asked the man, whose nose was now bleeding.

"She is trying to hurt our family, by bring up the past."

"I thought I was trying to steal your money." Sam laughed sarcastically, "You really should keep your story straight."

"I am warning you to back down now you lying bitch.."

"You are the one that found our sister and set this whole thing in motion. I am not going to stand here and let you insult my sister." Zac bellowed.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Alexis pleaded.

"Your brother is the scum of the earth and is trying to make my sister look like a con woman." Will answered, "By the way, our family has more money then yours could ever think of. We own two islands."

"Dove, tell the truth or I will." Dom ordered as he came into the room, "I am growing tired of this."

"Oh, you are getting tired of this." Sam snapped, "I am the one being called every name in the book."

"Dove!" Dom frowned, "I am not going to allow anyone to talk about you or our family this way, clear this up now or I will."

"The reason Kristina and I were a perfect match is because we are sisters." Sam blurted out in one breath before she lost her courage.

"Sweetie, I think you are mistaken." Alexis started once she found her voice, "There is no way that is possible."

"Mom think about it." Robin urged, "She is telling the truth."

"How can you help spread these lies? This is your family too Robin."

"I suggest you shut your mouth and listen to my daughter, unless you would like a black eye to match your nose." Belle warned as she too stepped up.

"Something, we would be more than happy to help with." Dominic smirked as cracked his fingers.

"The baby you thought you lost was not a stillborn, your parents told you that to save them from the shame." Sam continued to explain before she lost her courage, "Instead your brother tracked down my father and set him by birth certificate and he tracked me down."

"Father?" Alexis asked as the door to the waiting room opened one more time.

"Hello Natasha." Greyson greeted as he walked into the room and moved to stand next to his wife.

"I knew that last name sounder familiar." Alexis muttered to herself as she stared at the man.

"You are not going to believe them are you?" Stefan spat.

"You lied to me for twenty one years, you told me that my daughter died and saw how much pain I was in. Yet you still lied to me."

"I made sure she went to a good family, she does has Cassadine blood in her, you always said what a mistake that night was, I cleaned it up for you. Let's be honest you moved on and have a family to be proud of, not some hussy who sleeps with a killer." Stefan yelled as he glanced at Sam who bolted out of the room, Robin quickly following here as both. Will and Jason zeroed toward the older man.

"You were never going to tell me were you, if Kristina hadn't have gotten sick." Alexis yelled as she slapped the man and then turned to Mac and collapsed him his arms.


	11. Sisterly Bonding

Finding Yourself

Chapter 11 – Sisterly Bonding

"How could you keep something like this from me for twenty one years?" Alexis screamed at her brother, who was seated on a chair across from her. He was now holding an icepack to his newly blacken eye, which was given to him by Will the moment the Sam had darted from the room.

The Lutrell boys, along with Jason had been pushed out of the room by their Mother and ordered to find their sister. While Belle and Greyson help simmer the rest of the room down. Isabelle shot a glance at her husband before she went to Alexis's side, "I understand that you are angry with him, but yelling at him will not help get your answers." She advised.

"I did what I thought was best for our family." Stefan repeated as he lowered the icepack and looked his sister in the eye.

"Our family? That must not include me in that. You took my baby from me and made me think she was dead." Alexis growled, "What's worse, it that you made it seem like I didn't want her."

"She had an upstanding family and turned out fairly well."

"Cassadines are a piece of work, you can never admit when you are in the wrong." Greyson snapped, "I am through standing here and allowing you to tarnish my daughter's name. The only thing she has done is fly around the world to save your niece." He continued.

"Alexis and you both should be grateful that I sent her to live with you. Otherwise, we might not have been able to save Kristina."

"You are going to answer Natasha's questions honestly and without insulting my daughter. After which, you will have no contact with Samantha." Greyson ordered, "If you do not, I will not hesitate to destroy the Cassadine Empire."

"Nikolas, how long have you know about this?" Alexis asked as she turned her attention to her nephew.

"I found out a few days before we took off for Greece." He answered with a frown, "I never meant to hurt you Aunt Alexis."

"Keeping my daughter from me, is not hurting me?"

"We were working against the clock and it was easier if you didn't know." Nikolas tried to explain his point of view. His uncle had told him that Alexis, had given the child up because she had been a reminder of a horrible mistake. He was under the impression that Alexis knew the child was alive and had a good home.

"You two make me sick. Playing with people's lives." Greyson remarked.

"How we got here does not matter." Isabelle interrupted as she moved to stand between the two, "The truth is out about Samantha and we all need to deal with it." She breathed, "My daughter has been carrying this burden and I think we are all missing the big picture: Kristina and Samantha are going to have major surgery tomorrow and need all of our support." She finished before she turned out of the room and to help in search of her daughter.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Sam had been wondering down the hall for almost an hour and now found herself in front of Kristina's room. She stood at the door unsure and was about to turn away when a voice called out for her, "Are you going to stand out there all night or are you going to come in." Kristina called as called as she shut off the TV and Sam entered the room.

"Sorry." Sam mumbled as she took a seat across from the teen.

"I thought you were Ethan." The teen laughed, "He doesn't like seeing me in the hospital, so he stands outside the door for twenty minutes until he can gather himself." Kristina added as she focused on the older woman, "What happened? Are you okay?" She asked once she saw Sam's tearstained face.

"I am sorry."

"You keep saying that. What are you apologizing for?"

"I had to get out of that room, I could not stand to see the look on Alexis's face." Sam blurted out as she took a seat across from the hospital bed.

"What did you tell my mom?" Kristina asked confused.

"The truth about who I am."

"I'm a little lost. I don't think anything you could tell my Mother will upset her, I mean you are going to be saving my life."

"There was a reason we were a perfect match." Sam breathed, "Your Uncle and Cousin found me in Italy after they had somehow gotten my blood tested."

"I thought you went to school with Nikolas." Kristina interrupted as she thought back to the story that her father had told her.

"No, I was adopted and I was under the impression that my birth Mother did not want me and gave me to my Father." Sam started at the beginning.

"What did Stefan do?" Kristina asked, "He somehow has to be involved in this."

"He informed me that my birth mother is a Cassadine." Sam explained slowly.

"A Cassadine? You are too young to be a spawn of Helena's and that only leaves…. "

"Alexis." Sam finished with a small smile, "I am sorry that I lied about who I was I just did not want to be responsible for ruining my family."

"Ruin my family? Not only are you saving my life, but you are filling a hole in my mother's heart. Something that she has had since she lost that baby."

"It might have been better if I hadn't had said something."

"Are you kidding? Sam, you are not responsible for any of this. It solely rests on Stefan and Helena's head." Kristina insisted as she grabbed the older woman's hand, "You flew across the world to save a sister you knew nothing about. All the while thinking that our Mother gave you up. Do you know how amazing that is?"

"How are you taking this news so well?" Sam asked in amazement.

"I have had a lot of life changing news in the last few months; I could die and my Dad isn't really my Dad." Kristina laughed.

"You are a strong girl."

"One that you are going to take scuba diving?" Kristina asked with a huge smile.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you alright?" Isabelle asked the other Mother as they both made their way down the hall, as they searched for Alexis.

"I always had a feeling that my baby was alive, I had this ache that I could never fill." Alexis explained as her eyes started to tear, "Even when Mac and the girls came into my life, I felt that I had this hole in my heart and now my own brother is responsible for that pain. I don't know how to process that."

"That baby is alive and here." Belle corrected, "What happened is horrible but now is not the time to dwell on that. Our daughters need us."

"I have another daughter." Alexis breathed as it all started to hit her.

"You do and she is amazing." Belle smiled as she grabbed Alexis's hand, "I know this all cannot be easy for you, so I want to clear the air between us for Sam's sake."

"What happened that night with Greyson and I was a terrible mistake. I had no idea that he was even married until after that night."

"I stopped being angry a very long time ago and it would not be fair to place the blame solely on you, when Greyson and I already had problems."

"If Samantha is even a little like you, I can already tell that she is an amazing woman." Alexis smiled as she tightened their joint hand before she let go and moved to Kristina's room to see if maybe Sam had made her way there.

The two older women were greeted by a sleeping Kristina and Samantha on the hospital bed as an old black and white played on the TV. "I guess we should let them sleep. They have a big day tomorrow."


End file.
